


Castiels First Christmas

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's First Christmas, Christmas Eve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: It's Cas's first Christmas, at first he's alone, but Dean surprises him by arriving back at the bunker.





	Castiels First Christmas

**Christmas Eve, Lawrence Kansas 2014.**  
  
Cas stood alone in the middle of the bunker. As he tightened his grip on the blanket that he had draped over his shoulders, he admired the Christmas Tree standing tall in front of him. He just spent roughly four hours, putting it up, after searching the internet for multiple instructions on how to put the damn thing up. This Christmas was going to be his first official one. He had done all the decorating, lights on the bunker door and base of the roof, the Christmas tree, Christmas lights hanging in the living room, Cas had done it all. Even though his Christmas Spirit was high, Cas felt sad. So far, he had spent the whole of Christmas Eve, alone, at the bunker. The boys were supposed to be back by now, weren’t they…? Um… Cas didn’t know, he had lost track of everything. He remembered them however Bobby coming by to the bunker, maybe 2 days ago, needing help, and of course without any hesitation, the boys took off leaving Cas. Cas sighed with sadness, and suddenly remembered and headed off towards to the kitchen. Had the Winchesters forgotten about Christmas?   
  
Had they forgotten about Cas? Or were they just avoiding Christmas and him all together? Cas shivered, adjusting the blanket again. The bunker got cold during the Winter, Cas had worked out through the last few days. He stood puzzled in the centre of the kitchen, trying to remember what he had even come in here for. All his thoughts of the Winchester’s, had invaded his now aching head, making his memory fade slightly.   
  
“I’ll make a pie instead…” Cas said as he looked over the oven.   
  
So, he was gliding around the kitchen, retrieving flour, and butter and all the ingredients he needed to make the pie. He wasn’t sure what kind of pie, he wanted to make, but he thought for a moment. Then he remembered that Dean’s favourite kind of pie was apple. Apple pie was his final decision. He stands at the bench, swapping out the blanket and his beige trench coat, for Dean’s cooking apron. He began with slowly combining flour, salt, butter and an egg and rubbing it through his fingers and sending an occasional flour cloud falling to the floor. While he waited for the dough to prove in a bowl close by, he began to make the filling for the pie.   
  
He worked for 10 minutes on the apples, peeling and coring before pouring a bit of lemon juice on it to discolour the apples. He left it for a couple seconds, running to the fridge once again, to get more ingredients, before placing some butter and sugar into a saucepan, when the butter was melted, he added the apples and spices, and waiting for the apples to soften. Leaving it to cool, he set up the bench for preparing the pastry out.   
  
Probably about 20 minutes, a lovely start to the apple pie, sat on the bench. Cas tidied up the kitchen quickly, before setting up the oven, on 18o degrees, and placing the pie on the shelf, before setting up a timer for 45 minutes. He washes his hands then, wiping his dripping wet hands on a tea towel, before going to resume his position in his chair in the living room. On his way through, he stops, as his eye catches sight of a photo frame on the side coffee table. A red photo frame, with a photo of him, Sam and Dean. He sighs, realizing he misses them, peers at the photo frame again, and flops himself down on the armchair, trying to think of a way to distract his mind for 45 minutes. He grabs the book off the side table next to the beautiful black coloured sofa Dean had picked out. He opens the book, pulls his glasses down from their prior position on his head until they were comfortably sitting on his nose and he began to read.   
  
45 minutes later on the dot, Cas heard the buzzer go off on the oven, so up he gets, with a soft grunt and groan. He yawns as he runs his eye, he seemed to be tired, but ignored it as he makes his way back down into the kitchen. He stands there, looking through the glass window of the oven, looking at how wonderful the pie turned out. He pulls the pie out of the oven, and places it on the bench to cool. What to do now? Cas paces the kitchen, thinking, his head aching once again. Maybe a Christmas themed movie and some hot chocolate. Yes, what a lovely idea. So, with that, Cas made a hot chocolate before settling down on the sofa, not the armchair like he had originally planned, laying back against a pillow, and pulling a blanket over his legs, before bringing up ‘Netflix'. Sam had introduced him to it a little while back and he had been attached to it ever since, watching movies and TV series non-stop. Sam regretted it sometimes. Anyway, Cas now seated in the position he felt comfortable, placed his glasses on his nose as he pressed play on one of his favourite Christmas movies, The Grinch Who Stole Christmas, the one Dean had suggested they watch on Christmas Eve as a family but the family wasn't here so Cas watched it alone.   
  
Not even half way into the movie, Cas fell asleep, his head tilted slightly to the side as he softly snored.   
  
Hours later, probably around 10, maybe 11pm, Bobby had dropped Sam and Dean back at the bunker. Cas didn't even wake up when Sam and Dean slammed the doors on Bobby’s ute or even the bunker door surprisingly. They walk into the kitchen, the house smelt strangely of pie. Dean smiled, had Cas made him pie...?   
  
“Cas!” Dean called out, trying to catch the ex Angel’s attention.   
  
When no reply came from Cas, Dean went searching around the bunker for Cas.   
  
“Cas...” he called out again.   
  
“Cas... where are you?” Sam also called out.   
  
“Where is he?” Dean mumbled.   
  
Sam chuckled internally, when he visibly noticed Dean was very concerned and distraught when he Cas didn't come running to the kitchen like he normally would. Dean grabbed his gun from his back pocket, and went for a search around the bunker. Finally after what seemed like forever, dean finally came across Cas, lying curled up under a blanket on the sofa in the bunker library, the TV on illumination mode, the light softly creating a small light in the room. When Sam joins him at the library a few minutes later, Dean is still standing over Cas watching the former angel sleep.   
  
“I see you found him...” Sam whispered.   
  
“Yeah. Do you think I should wake him...?” Dean said softly.   
  
“Yeah. We haven’t been here for two days, and it's Christmas Eve. We should really spend some time with him.” Sam replied.   
  
Dean nodded his head before sitting down beside Cas, placing his hand on top of Cas's. Cas's eyes open slowly, his sleepy, half asleep eyes met Dean's and suddenly his face turns to a soft smile. When Dean returns the smile, Cas sits up all of a sudden, scaring Dean, lunging to him, hitting his shoulder.   
  
Dean jumped back when Cas's hand hit his shoulder, “Ouch, Cas what was that for...?”   
  
“You and Sam left me to go on some stupid case and let me here all alone... you didn’t come back for two days, I was here all alone. I needed you idiots and you weren't here.” Cas said with a sob like a child.   
  
“I am sorry Cas. But it’s not for why you think...?” Dean replied.   
  
“What do you mean Dean?” Cas asked, removing his glasses off his nose, now sort of confused.   
  
“Well Bobby didn't need our help for a case, we actually needed his help with Christmas presents angel. So I’m sorry we didn't tell you, but it would of ruined the surprise for you...” Dean explained.   
  
“Dean...” Cas started before Dean interrupted.   
  
"Cas, what I mean is, Sam and I went hunting for the perfect Christmas gift for you my angel..." Dean smiled.   
  
Cas giggled, and looked at Dean in disbelief, before looking over at Sam... looking for an answer.   
  
"Its true Cas." Sam confirmed.   
  
"Come on, Cas." Dean said, helping him up from the sofa, the blanket falls on the floor as he gets up. Dean guides Cas to where he had stashed his present.   
  
Dean leads him outside, it had now began snowing. What a beautiful Christmas Eve. But what Cas came eye to eye with was the most interesting thing about this. It was a portrait. A portrait of his "angel" family, well his brothers. So, Balthazar, Gabriel, Lucifer and Cas were all featured on the canvas. Cas sighed at it before shivering, Dean placed an arm around him.   
  
"You okay Cas?" He mumbled.   
  
"Yeah. I just wish my family was still like that" Cas said softly.   
  
"I'm sorry Cas. I didn't mean to upset you." Dean replied.   
  
"You didn't Dean. I love it. Thank you." Cas placed his arms around Dean for a friendly cuddle.   
  
"I did a couple things for you too" Cas said softly.   
  
Dean grinned, "I know theres Pie. I smelt it when I came home... but what's the other thing?" Dean laughed.   
  
"Follow me." Cas said grabbing him and pulling him down to the garage.   
  
Sam followed behind them until they reached the garage. Dean's face dropped when he saw his beloved Impala parked in the garage with tinsel, baubles and lights lit up the interior and the dashboard. Dean laughed.   
  
"Oh God, my poor baby!" He said patting the car.   
  
"Do you not like it?" Cas said to Dean.   
  
"No Cas, I love it! Thank you!" Dean replied.   
  
They head back inside, Cas shivered. It was pretty cold outside. Dean and Cas head into the kitchen, Cas brang the pie over to Dean. Cas cut up some pie, and they finally got to sit down, and watch The Grinch That Stole Christmas that Dean had promised they would watch as a family. Sam, Dean and Cas all settled under a blanket back in the library and watched the movie, Cas leant against Dean, subconsciously, but Dean didnt mind one bit.   
  
Cas's first Christmas was going to be a memorable Christmas and the Winchesters were to make sure of it.   
  
The End 


End file.
